Rikimaru
Rikimaru (力丸) is a fictional character in the Tenchu video game series. He is featured in every game in the series, including as a player character in most of them. The character's critical reception was mostly positive as one of the more realistic ninja characters in video gaming and one of the earliest stealth game heroes. Character design Rikimaru was originally motion capture-portrayed by Sho Kosugi, a Japanese actor made famous by starring in a series of American ninja films in the early 1980s, whose son Kane Kosugi portrayed Rikimaru's nemesis Onikage. Compared to his partner Ayame, Rikimaru's design did not change much through the series, with exception of the first sequel which featured the younger version of him and with no scar. Character biography Rikimaru is the current head of the Azuma Shinobi ninja clan and the series' primary protagonist. His master and predecessor as head of the clan was Shiunsai, who was killed by another member of the clan, Tatsumaru. Dedicated, honourable and withdrawn, Rikimaru is prepared to sacrifice his own life without hesitation,Tenchu 2 PlayStation manual, page 4 something he does at the end of Tenchu: Stealth Assassins only to reappear in Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. His ability to retain his composure and sense of destiny allows him to undertake missions others would consider suicidal. He lacks speed in combat when compared to Ayame, but has greater strength and a greater control over his temper than his female companion. His primary rival in the series is Onikage, whom he fights in almost every game and usually defeats, only to have him coming back again due to his resurrection abilities and intense desire to defeat Rikimaru. Years before the events of the games, Shiunsai received an order to assassinate a particular samurai. Together with several fellow ninja, he infiltrated the home of the samurai and killed him. As he and the other ninja were preparing to leave, the dead samurai's wife and servant discovered the ninja. The others quickly dispatched the wife and servant, but as they moved to silence the baby clutched in the dead wife's arms, Shiunsai stopped them from killing the baby boy. Taking pity on the boy, Shiunsai brought the baby home with him and raised it as if it were his own flesh and blood. Shiunsai was already raising Tatsumaru to become a ninja and he decided that the new baby would follow the same path. After the baby had grown into a young boy and started his training as a ninja, it became apparent that he was something of a weakling. Rikimaru's personality was different before the events of Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins. He believed that he was already good enough to defeat any opponent and his misplaced self-confidence would eventually earn him many painful experiences once he finally left his village, but those experiences would also be the source of great mental and spiritual growth. Rikimaru had bonds with two other ninja: Shiunsai and Tatsumaru. Both were very important to him, and both were lost. Tatsumaru was Rikimaru's role model and older brother. His connection to Tatsumaru was more than what was allowed in the way of the ninja. And Shiunsai was a father figure to him but Rikimaru showed only his student connection to Shiunsai. Suffering from a memory loss, Tatsumaru kills Shiunsai. Upon the recovery of his memory, he kills himself. This event marked the death of Rikimaru's former personality. Upon his master's death, Rikimaru takes the role of leader of the Azuma ninja clan at the age of 18. Rikimaru wields the ancient sword Izayoi, which is passed on through the generations from leader to leader. Rikimaru took possession of the sword during the war with the Burning Dawn. Ayame defeated Tatsumaru, who had previously wielded Izayoi, and gave it to Rikimaru, effectively turning over leadership of the clan to him. Izayoi does have certain magical properties, and is also extremely strong and resilient to injury. The only time it has ever been damaged was during Rikimaru's duel with Dr. Kimaira in Wrath of Heaven, and it was promptly repaired by the clan's blacksmith, Ressai. When Tatsumaru killed Master Shiunsai, Rikimaru let his feelings take over and pursued the murderer, his former companion. A fierce fight between the two took place, but eventually gaining the upper hand, Rikimaru hesitated. Tatsumaru takes that time to cut his right eye, leaving him scarred for life.Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins Rikimaru Walkthrough v1.0 - hosted by Neoseeker Tatsumaru used to be Rikimaru's role model, but by now, Rikimaru has surpassed him in his spiritual and physical abilities. The power concealed within the right eye will later be revealed as his dohjutsu, the power that he alone has. By the time of Tenchu Z, the Azuma ninja clan was reduced into being made up of only two ninja left: Rikimaru and Ayame, who treats Rikimaru only as a companion. Even though both of them show loyalty and respect towards each other, not much compassion is felt between them. In Tenchu Z, the Ninja Master''Tenchu Z'' Xbox 360 manual, page 3 Rikimaru decides to train the next generation of Azuma ninja and sends his newest ninja (the player's character and a companion of his choosing) to complete missions assigned to help the town of Gohda. He trained two young disciples before the events of the game, a male and female. (Whatever the sex of the character the player chooses, the other new ninja will still die during the course of events.) Merchandise and promotion Action figures of the characters Rikimaru and Ayame were manufactured and released by Kotobukiya in 2003. Both figures are made of PVC and were sculpted after their appearances in Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven by Keiji Iwakure. Although categorized as action figures, these only feature movable wrist joints. The Rikimaru figure heights 105 mm.Rikimaru (Completed). Hobby Search. Retrieved 2009-04-03 In 2009, Rikimaru made a cameo appearance in the video game 3D Dot Game Heroes.3D Dot Game Heroes' hero roster is packed with cameos, GamesRadar US, 2010-05-13 Reception GamesRadar wrote: "Rikimaru defined PSOne-era stealth action months before Solid Snake got around to it, and since then he's ninja'd his way through over a dozen games." According to CraveOnline, Rikimaru and Ayane are "like Batman with all their decoys, dog whistles, disguises, grappling hooks and other toys, an essential part of the ninja experience that had been missing from video games for far too long."Top 10 Ninja Games Of All Time, CraveOnline, September 18, 2008 In 2010, Complex included Rikimaru and Ayane from Tenchu 3 among their favourite stealth killers in video games, adding: "When's the last time you saw a male/female duo this brutally deadly?"Quiet As Kept: Our Favorite Stealth Killers in Video Games | Complex In 2012, ZoominGames ranked Rikimaru as the third top assassin in games.Top 5 - Assassins in video games, ZoominGames on YouTube, November 9, 2012 In 2004, 1UP.com ranked Rikimaru as the fourth best video game ninja yet and "the truest old-school ninja on this list."Top Ten Ninjas, 1UP.com, July 23, 2004 In 2006, The Armchair Empire had Ayame and Rikimaru tied for sixth spot in on the list of ten best ninja characters.Top Ten: Best Ninjas - Features - The Armchair Empire In 2008, GamesRadar mentioned Rikimaru and Ayame in the list of the best assassins in the ninja category as "probably the most realistic depiction of ninjas ever to appear in a videogame".The Top 7... Assassins, GamesRadar US, 2008-02-05 In 2009, GameDaily featured them in the article "Gaming's Greatest Patriots: Team Japan".Gaming's Greatest Patriots: Team Japan, GameDaily, May 19, 2009 In 2010, Wild Gunmen ranked him as the second best ninja in video game history for his use of stealth and being "a total badass".The Top 10 Ninjas In Video Games, Wild Gunmen, September 15, 2010 In 2011, Rikimaru was featured among the top ten ninja for PlayStation consoles by PLAYTop ten ninjas on PlayStation | PLAY Magazine and ranked eight on the Machinima.com's list of top ten ninja characters in all of gaming.Top 10 Ninjas in ALL of Gaming! (machinima) Virgin Media also included him on the list of top ten video game ninja heroes, but calling him "pretty lacking in personality".Rikimaru (Tenchu) - Top ten ninjas - Pictures - Games - Virgin Media One notable exception from positive reception was when Rikimaru and Ayame were included among the "gaming's most shameful shinobi" by GamesRadar in 2006.The Top 7... Lamest ninja, GamesRadar US, 2006-03-08 Oddly, UGO.com called Rikimaru "Tenchu" while featuring "getting your neck stealthily sliced open" by "Tenchu" in their 2010 list of the top 50 worst ways to die in a video game.The 50 Worst Ways to Die in a Video Game, UGO, August 19, 2010 References External links *Rikimaru (IGN) *Rikimaru (IMDb) *Rikimaru (GiantBomb) *UGO's Ninja Guide | Rikimaru and Ayame of Tenchu (UGO.com) Category:Action-adventure game characters Category:Adoptee characters in video games Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Fantasy video game characters Category:Fictional Japanese people in video games Category:Male characters in video games Category:Ninja characters in video games Category:Orphan characters in video games Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Tenchu Category:Video game characters introduced in 1998 Category:Video game protagonists Category:Video game characters who can turn invisible Category:Video game characters who use magic